Prophecy of Leementes
by Erin Roberts Guardian's Light
Summary: The world of Leementes is ruled by a terrible emperor, but there is an old prophecy that dates back to before Leementian civilization that states that the emperor will be overthrown. The emporer fears this person. Fears the woman with red hair.
1. Prologue

AN: Was bored last night so I finally broke down and wrote a little teaser for a story idea that came to me early last week. Please to all who read this, if you do read this review and tell me what you think. Especially tell me if I should continue or not because I need something to help me get rid of the aweful writers block I've been having and this is most likely it, so I may continue it anyway. God, enough rambling GL and get to the story already. Please enjoy.

* * *

_Prophecy of Leementes_

_Prologue_

Everything is in conflict. Earth and air, fire and water, even life and death struggle to form power. This holds especially true for the world of Leementes. Every day on this world is a struggle. A dark emperor, by the name of Sheng Guile, has ruled the land for countless millennia, and fears nothing of the world in which he rules. His armies have crushed every rebellion and every hero that the Leementians could throw at him, but there was one thing he did fear.

It was an ancient story told on since before the dawn of civilization on the world of Leementes. It told not only of his family's rise to power, but also of its downfall. The story told of a hero that was different than the rest. The hero would be a woman that could control both the force of life and the force of death. She would be clad in the brightest of armors yet wield the darkest of blades. The most startling feature of this mythological figure was that she was to have startling red hair. A trait that no Leementian possessed. She would be the one to end his reign, and show the true ruler of Leementes.

He swore that he would never let this woman rise to greatness, and so abolished the thought of the myth as just that, a myth. There was no red haired woman on Leementes, there would never be a red haired woman on Leementes, and there would never be any more talk of such things. Still, every sixteen years he was worried. The story told that the woman would be young when she challenged his title. Yet who this woman was eluded him greatly.

That was when the stranger came. He said he was a trader from a land called Meridian, and showed the dark tyrant great respect as he was brought before the throne. Sheng remained calm, he might have been cruel to the people, but he knew not to show aggression to people from other worlds. Leementes was chaotic enough without having a war with another world added on top of it.

"Please tell me of this world," Sheng said as he stroked his beard. The trader appeared to not know that Sheng was the cruel dictator that he was but that made it easier for Sheng to gain information.

"It is a beautiful kingdom Lord Sheng," the trader said with pride. The trader was not heavily armed and was probably before the emperor to discuss trade with his world.

"What is your ruler's name if I might ask," Sheng calmly continued his inquisition while waving his hand through the air. Sheng could not let anyone leave his land and summoned his guard to be ready to escort the trader to his new home in the dungeons.

"She is Queen Elyon sir," the trader said with joy, but is shocked as two black armored hands clutched tightly onto his shoulders.

"I see," Sheng said calmly, "then this Elyon will be missing a trader. Take him to the dungeons, and remove his tongue so that he may never speak again."

"What," the trader screamed as he was lifted by the large warriors, "you can't do this?"

"I am emperor," Sheng responded, "I can do whatever I wish."

"My Queen will not stand for this," the trader said rapidly as he was rushed away, "she will send the Guardian's for me."

Sheng raised a hand and halted the warriors' march. "Who are these Guardians, some kind of advanced force of your army?"

"They are the peacekeepers of Candracar," the trader said while trying to struggle free of the warriors clutches. "They cannot be beaten."

"Candracar," Sheng said slowly as he moved from his throne to the windowsill of his great hall. "Is this a temple on your Meridian, and what do these Guardians look like."

"I am not sure where Candracar is," the trader said as he watched Sheng nervously. "But the Guardians themselves are beautiful women that can control the abilities of the elements."

"The elements," Sheng's eyes widened in shock. Women that could control any form of magic worried him. "What do these Guardians physically look like, and more specifically what are the colors of their hair."

"They look like humans for the most part," the trader said as he watched Sheng approach him. His eyes fearful of what the emperor would be doing to him. "Two of them have black hair, one is blonde, another brunette, and the keeper has fiery red hair."

"Red," Sheng gasped. Could this "keeper" that the trader mentioned be the one he feared. The description fit. "Take this wretch away, and take off that head of his." With a flick the warriors marched the screaming trader away as Sheng returned to looking out the window. He could easily nip this problem in the butt. He had to in order to keep his title as ruler, but he had no way of reaching this woman. He would have to ponder this question, and would be at it for some time.


	2. The Woman with Red Hair

AN: Okay, well here is chapter one. From the reviews I got I guess you guys liked the idea and so it is continuing. Just to state the events of this chapter happen pretty fast, but its really just to move the story along. The other chapters that follow will not seem as rushed.

_

* * *

___

Prophecy of Leementes

_Chapter One- The Woman with Red Hair_

The door slammed open. Sheng entered the tower with an angry look on his face. It had been a few hours since his only threat was revealed to him, and now he was checking to see if his mages had found her. His long black cape trailed behind him as he marched forward into the room. In the center was a great circle that glowed dark purple. The inside of the circle was decorated with a variety of runes, and above it floated the man in which he left in charge of this task.

Arch Mage Frociel was a powerful wizard. No being, except that of Lord Sheng, dared to give him orders. He was a tall man with looks that did not show his age. He appeared twenty, with a thin athletic build and a narrow face that was as white as chalk. Silver hair dropped to just below his shoulders and blended into his red trimmed white robes.

"What have you to report Frociel," Sheng asked in an aggravated tone. He crossed his arms across his chest and waited for the wizard's response.

"It has only been an hour, my lord," Frociel responded in a calm relaxed tone. His eyes remaining shut as he concentrated on his target. "Though I have finished my sweep of this world, Meridian. There is no one of such might on that world."

"Then the trader lied," Sheng said in disgust though a slight twinge of happiness crossed his face.

"Not quite," Frociel said still in his collected state, "I have learned that the Queen herself has personal relations with another world."

"And this world is," Sheng asked angrily. The emperor did not like what he was hearing.

"A technological world," Frociel said calmly, "called Earth. Thankfully it is so based on technology that finding beings with high magical energy is easy." His cold steel blue eyes shot opened in a flash as the purple light rippled around him.

"You found her," Sheng asked. His dark eyes gleamed with joy.

"I believe so," Frociel said, "a girl around the age that the myth describes. Though there is something with her. Something like a barrier that keeps me from seeing clearly."

"Transport her to the magical cell in your study," Sheng said coldly, "that way she cannot use her abilities against us as we persuade her."

"Very well," Frociel said as he placed his hands together. A large white demon wing erupted from his left shoulder as he began to mutter in a strange language. The purple circle rose to right underneath Frociel's floating body. Then in a flash the circle vanished only to illuminate an upper part of the tower.

* * *

It was a good day for Will Vandom. She had just gotten back from her swimming practice and was ready to just take a shower and lounge in front of the television. Little did she know she was being watched at this very moment by an unseen force?

A pain shot through her chest as she opened the door. It was unreal, as if her ribs were trying to wiggle out of her chest. That's when she heard the strange voice. A man's voice was mumbling something, and as the mumbling grew louder the pain grew even more intense. She dropped her bag as she fell to her knees while grabbing her chest. The Heart of Candracar had already started to react and was flashing wildly, as if fighting off an attacker from its keeper.

"_What's going on,_" Will thought to herself. Whatever was happening it involved the Guardians. She had to get a hold of the other Guardians. "_Taranee."_

Will waited a while but there was no response. She tried to continue to contact her friend but there was no response. Meanwhile, the pain grew more and more intense while the Heart shimmered with increasing strength.

She needed to contact her friends. The red haired girl struggled against the pain as she reached for her bag. Will dropped to her stomach as the heart continued to flash while floating above the ground. She grabbed her cell phone from the bag. She heard a whisper as it talked to her but she couldn't make it out as she flipped it open. Her vision blurred as she flipped it open. At this point she didn't care who she was calling, she needed help and fast. Just as she is about to press send her world went black. Her phone and the heart dropped loudly to the ground as the girl they were attached to vanished instantly.

* * *

Sheng watched as the red haired fourteen year old appeared in the small iron cage. She was unconscious because of Frociel's spell, and he would have to wait to ask her his questions. It didn't matter to him though. Sheng was powerful, and now the only being that was supposedly able to defeat him was behind bars.

"Alert me the moment she awakes," Sheng ordered the four heavily armored guards that he summoned specifically to watch the cage. The guards pound their chest in salute as their emperor left the tower.

It would be hours later that Sheng would return. Frociel had alerted him telepathically that the girl was starting to awaken and he wanted to be the first to speak to her.

"And who are you," the red head screamed angrily at Sheng's approach. So far the guards and Frociel had done nothing to answer her questions. The dark emperor looked at her sternly. He was not angry as he expected his greatest enemy to speak as such.

"I am Emperor Sheng Guile," he spoke coldly and firmly to the woman before him, "I rule this world Leementes."

"Is that supposed to impress me," Will shouted. She was still very angry, but at least now she knew where she was, even if it was fairly vague.

"I don't believe so," Sheng said coldly, "but you are my prisoner none the less, and I demand respect."

"You can demand all you want, but…" Will could not finish as the elderly man raised his hand. A beam of purple light shot forth into her shoulder. She screamed as her arm felt as though it was being ripped clean off of her body. It stopped as Sheng lowered his hand.

"Understand that I can kill you whenever I please," Sheng said calmly, "the only reason you are alive now is because I wish to ask for you to join me."

"And why would I do that," Will said through feigned breaths. She thought she was tougher than that. A little hit like that shouldn't have winded her, but she was exhausted.

"Because you would be on a winning side," Sheng said calmly, "and if not, well." He raised his hand once again and fired a larger shot of purple light that struck Will directly in the chest. Within seconds the girl is overwhelmed with pain. Her entire skeleton felt like it shattered and then been put back together just to be shattered again.

Will fell to the ground. She was once again unconscious having passed out from the intense pain. Sheng looked at her with an amused glare before leaving the tower with Frociel. The guards saluted him on his way out before they returned to watching the young red head.

Yet they were not alone, she exited her hiding place in the shadows once Sheng and his mage left it. Her body seemed to peel from the earthen wall before dropping down behind a large table.

She stretched quietly while watching the guards. There were four of them. Not an easy feat for anyone. The task was made even more difficult in that they were Sheng's personal best. Dressed in full ebony mail, and wielding giant battle axes. One of them alone had enough strength to take on a hundred normal warriors. Good thing she wasn't normal.

She hopped delicately onto one of the torches on the wall, her fingers holding her up well. She reached forward, swinging her body to reach the next torch and grabbing on with her prehensile tail. She used her tail to curl up and launch herself upward. Her hands expertly grabbing onto the ledge below the guards, she then popped her head up and gazed at the unconscious Earthling.

"Wow she's strange," she remarked to seeing the unconscious Will. The red hair alone made Will an odd sight, but the type of clothing she wore was so different from anything that the monkey girl had seen. It wasn't the pure white armor that the prophecy told her she wore, but it was definitely something else. A moan from the red head then caused her to drop down into a hiding position.

* * *

Will woke wearily. Her head was pounding. She opened her eyes to see that she was still locked in the cage. The pain she had felt earlier assured her that this wasn't a dream.

"So what do you think it is," one of her guards said in an inquisitive tone. He removed his helmet to reveal a face that was mostly human except for the feathers that erupted from his cheeks.

"I'd prefer if you didn't refer to me as it," Will asked annoyed.

"We'll refer to you how we wish," another guard said as he removed his helm to reveal a head of black hair and eyes trimmed by black scales.

"Maybe it's one of the monkey people of the southern forest," a third guard said from behind will.

"Impossible it doesn't have a tail," the final guard growled while watching the stairs.

"Monkey people," Will questioned as she saw the girl hop onto the railing. She had long brown hair tied back into a single pony tail. She looked normal except for her tail that rose to keep her balance on the thin rod. She raised a finger over her lips and smiled wildly.

"Maybe it was removed at birth for this one," the feathered guard laughed. "They do worship a god that's tailless don't they."

"That's true," the one behind Will said before a loud bang crashed on the floor above them. The guards turned and quickly rushed to look at what had occurred. Three went all the way to the next floor while the fourth waited at the bottom of the staircase.

"You okay," the girl with the tail said as she started to unlock the cage. She looked at Will with amazement as she opened the cage a slowly and quietly as possible.

"I'm alright I guess," Will said calmly.

"That's good. My name's Austra." The monkey girl said as she stuck a hand out for Will.

"Will Vandom," Will introduced herself while taking the girl's hand.

"Stop right there ape," a loud yell caused the two to turn quickly to see that the guards had returned from their inspection. All four of them had drawn their weapons and were ready for combat.

"So Will," Austra said as she grinned worriedly, "how fast can you run."

"Pretty fast I guess," Will said as she's tugged down the stair well toward the door. One of the large axes slamming into the wall as they run by.

* * *

Once outside, Austra turned the two toward the wall furthest from the tower. The guards rushed after them and were able to keep up with ease. The two that had removed their helmets had reequipped the armament before continuing their pursuit.

"I don't mean to put a hamper on your rescue, but why exactly are you rescuing me."

"Please, hold your questions until the end of the life and almost certain death situation." Austra waved her hands wildly at the wall. That's when he came into view. He stood tall and wore a large green cloak that flowed in the wind.

Quickly he pulled an arrow from its quiver and placed it within his bow. He drew the arrow back waiting for the four guards to enter range and fired. The strike struck one of the pursuers and knocked him to the ground, but that did not stop the other three from continuing their charge.

The girls reached the wall first.

"Did it ever occur to you to knock out the guards," the boy said as Austra helped Will up the rope that was next to the wall.

"Nope," Austra said as she quickly followed Will up the rope. The soldiers angrily stopped as they watched the three leave over the other side of the wall.

"What is with this commotion," Frociel asked as he appeared suddenly behind the four guards.

"Nothing Lord Frociel," one of the guards said timidly upon hearing the mage's voice.

"Really," Frociel said as he walked closer to the four, "so there is no reason why you are out here and not watching our caged beauty."

"Well," one of the guards said but is stopped as Frociel lifted his hand.

"It would be better if you did not speak," Frociel said calmly, "I can only assume that you have let our beauty escape, thus you must be punished."

Frociel turned his hand and quickly snapped his fingers. The four warriors before him were then instantly turned to skeletons and fell to the ground. The mage then smiled as he walked toward his tower. These events meant that he would get to have a lot more fun that he usually had when squashing specks that opposed Sheng.

* * *

"I think we're safe for now," the boy said as he looked behind the group.

"Good, now maybe one of you could explain what is going on," Will said as she crossed her arms impatiently. So far everything had been happening so fast she couldn't take it in.

"I'd be happy to," Austra said with a happy giggle. "You are currently on the world of Leementes, which is under the rule of the evil Emperor Sheng Guile. Emperor Sheng oppresses the people of the entire world, but there is one thing he fears and that is you."

"And why is that," Will grumpily said.

"There is a prophecy that a woman with red hair will dethrone Sheng," the boy said as he began to walk up to Will. He removed his cloak to reveal that he was a cross between a dragon and a human. He then threw the cloak on top of Will before walking forward through the forest around them.

"And why do I need this," Will said as she held the cloak.

"You need to cover that head of yours or we'll be seen," Austra said with a giggle.

"Why's that," Will said calmly.

"You're the only being on this entire world with red hair," the boy said as he pushed his way through the brush. Austra followed as she hopped delicately through the trees, and Will rushed after them while flipping the hood of the cloak up over her head.

* * *

"Frociel," Sheng screamed as he entered the tower.

"Must you always be so loud my lord," Frociel asked calmly as he flipped through the pages of one of his books.

"I have just learned that my only threat to dominance just escaped," Sheng growled as he stormed over to where Frociel's side.

"Have no fear my lord," Frociel sighed as he closed his book. "I've already dispatched our Bullette Knights."

"I see," Sheng said calmly, "and did you tell them to kill all around that woman on sight."

"As well as the woman herself sir," Frociel said calmly as he returned to his reading.


	3. Bullette Knights

_Prophecy of Leementes_

_Chapter Two- Bullette Knights_

"So who are you guys anyway," Will asked as the group of three walked through the streets of a small city on the outskirts of the Imperial Palace. In the distance one could see the imposing structure of the palace. Its large white walls towered over the landscape. The only thing anyone could see rising above them was the large tower that the group had just gotten away from.

"I'm fairly sure Austra has introduced herself," the dragon boy said with a growl at the human's question, "but my name is Kit. We're members of what's left of the resistance against Sheng."

"And that's why we saved you," Austra said with a happy smile. The monkey girl was like Hay Lin in a sense. She was always smiling, no matter what the circumstances were.

"Because I'm supposed to be this all powerful being that can defeat Sheng," Will sighed as they continued to walk. She kept the cloak tightly around herself hopping that no one would ask her to remove it.

"Apparently, even if your hair is the only part of the description that fits," Kit growled as he walked into a small tavern.

"What is that supposed to mean," Will commented as she and Austra followed him in.

* * *

"She's not at your house either Cornelia," Susan Vandom said over the phone. She had gotten home about thirty minutes ago to find her daughter's things spread across the floor. Even the gaudy pink necklace that Hay Lin's grandmother had given to her was left on the floor. Susan knew her daughter and knew that she would never leave without the pink charm, though the reasons why the young red head did so eluded her. "No, her cell phone was on the ground with that necklace Yan Lin gave her. You and the girls are going to come over. Sure it's alright."

Susan hung up the phone. Will was at none of her friend's houses. Will's things were sprawled out over the floor. Susan then began to fear the worse. What if her baby was kidnapped? What if she was being tortured by some sick madman this very moment?

* * *

"Even if Will went somewhere," Taranee said as the rest of the Guardian's rode up the elevator to the floor that Will's apartment was on. "She wouldn't just leave the Heart behind like that."

"Can you contact her T," Irma asked with a worried tone. Will was their leader, and one of their closest friends. If she wasn't there the Guardians were defenseless. It was Will that let them transform.

"No," Taranee responded, "whenever I try I get a whole bunch of static, and a loud screeching noise."

"That's definitely not normal," Hay Lin said. Her usual cheerful face was filled with worry. None of them knew what was going on. If they were being attacked then this threat knew exactly which member to strike, and did it effectively without giving Will the chance to fight back.

"There has to be something we can do," Cornelia said calmly, "Will could be in danger and needs our help."

"The only problem is that we don't know where she is," Hay Lin said, "and we have no way of getting in contact with her."

"The Heart," Irma said with triumph.

"What about it," Taranee asked as the other girls looked at the brunette.

"It has the ability to find the other Guardians," Irma said calmly, "it led us to Will when she was captured by Phobos, so it should be able to do it again."

"It's worth a try," Cornelia said, "but first we need to get the Heart."

* * *

"Put these on," Kit said as he walked out of the back room of the tavern, The Gold Scepter. It was an arrangement of light thin leather armor, a pair of leather boots and a short sword.

"Why," Will asked as she looked at the assortment. The armor looked old and ragged with only the sword looking in good enough condition to be used.

"It'll offer you better protection than that outfit you're wearing now," Kit said in an annoyed tone, "and help you blend in more." Will got up realizing that he was right and headed for the back room. "Oh, and keep that cloak on."

"Yeah, yeah," Will said as she vanished from sight.

"I still can't believe she didn't have that shiny white armor that she is supposed to be wearing," Austra said calmly. The two had told Will the entire prophecy when they sat at one of the tables in the tavern. Kit left shortly afterwards to bring Will the basic armor and weapon that any adventurer would need.

"Or the ebony blade," Kit said as they watched the still cloaked Will leave the back room. She looked cumbersome in the large leather boots, but they were the smallest that the half-dragon could find.

"Okay there," Will said in an annoyed tone. Despite what the armor looked like at first it seemed to fit the red head fairly well, except for the boots. Will sighed as she shifted the weight of the sword that was now attached to her waist. She was thankful however that Caleb had shown her and the other Guardians a rudimentary use of weapons, just in case they were separated from the Heart ever again.

"Now that you're ready we should leave as soon as…" Kit said before drawing his attention to the outside world. His eyes lit up in a flash of fear as his wings sprung up quickly. "Austra, Red take cover."

Within seconds a large beast burst through the front of the tavern. It stood taller than most people at around nine and a half feet. The entire top and front of the creature was covered in bony blue plates. Within its mouth was a person unlucky enough to get in the way of the first attack and they were quickly slurped into the beasts maw.

"A bullette," Austra said with a gulp as the creature turned on them, crushing anyone underneath its large clawed feet. Through the hole it made walked two heavy armor wearing warriors brandishing massive lances. Behind them was another bullette that was greedily gulping down anyone who ran from the tavern.

"Hand over the woman and we might let you leave with your lives," on spoke with an echo like voice. He then turned and slammed his lance through an unsuspecting traveler's body.

"We can't take any chances," Austra whispered to Will. "These guys are bullette knights. Some of the most powerful warriors that Sheng could send after you. They're especially skilled at killing everything in a general area."

"You half-dragon," the knight not removing a corpse from his lance said angrily. He pointed the tip of the lance toward Kit's throat. "Where is the woman?"

"Sir, I do not know what you are talking about," Kit said as he raised his hands in defeat. He couldn't take on a bullette and its knight at the same time. Well, not alone anyway. He glanced to see that Austra had already begun to clamber up toward the ceiling.

"Then let's see if you start," the knight screamed before he slammed the side of the lance into Kit's leg. The blow dropped the half dragon, but it was enough to buy time.

"Nope still nothing," Kit said defiantly.

"Why you," the knight screamed as he pulled the lance back, ready to impale the half dragon before him.

"Stop," Will screamed as she stood.

"No stupid," Kit growled under his voice.

"What do you want girl," the knight at the entrance said with a laugh.

"Let these people go," Will said as she lowered the hood to reveal the fiery red hair. The people still alive inside the tavern gasped at the sight while the two knights laughed with joy.

"Looks like all of you peons are going to die," the one before Kit laughed.

"You said you'd let them go," Will shouted angrily.

"We said we might girl," the knight at the entrance said as he rushed behind Will.

"Now," Kit yelled which signaled the agile Austra to swing onto the chandelier above the battle zone. She pulled a dagger from out of its sheath and sliced the robe holding the fixture up, timing it so that as it fell it struck the bullette hard on the back.

The beast roared in anger as it turned on the monkey woman. Austra drew a second dagger and readied herself for the fight. Meanwhile, Kit had snapped the knight's lance in half and had drawn a sword of his own to defeat the knight before him. The knight behind Will though grabbed the girl by the waist and slammed her forcefully into a wall.

"Will," Austra said, taking her eyes off of her opponent. It lunged forward, attempting to cleave the slender girl in half with its monstrous maw. Austra noticed the beast's movement and dodged expertly to the side. The large beast slid forcefully along the ground and knocked Will and the second knight out of the inn with a powerful blow.

* * *

Will landed hard on her back. If she was in her Guardian form it probably wouldn't have hurt as much as it did, but due to the absence of a certain magical jewel. She was about as strong as a typical fourteen year old girl. On the other hand, the massive metal wearing knight was the strength of well a knight in full metal armor.

She clutched the hilt of the sword she was given. It might not do her much good but she had to try. She drew the blade forcefully, only for the knight to laugh at her.

"Are you sure you know how to use that," he scoffed, "after all it's pretty primitive considering where you come from."

"What do you know about where I come from," Will asked angrily.

"Enough to know that swords aren't used anymore in battle on your world," the knight said as he drew back his lance, "don't worry though. I'll make this nice and painful."

Will had to do something. The knight was unfortunately right. She couldn't fight off an expert warrior without her Guardian powers. That's when she finally remembered them. Her Guardian powers were still around even if the Heart wasn't. Sure she couldn't fly him into the stratosphere and drop him, but she still had. "Quintessence."

Upon its mistresses command a bright, full powered blast of lightning arched from the palm of her hand as it was thrust forward. The tendril of energy slammed into the knight and launched him backward and into a pile of crates.

Will looked at her palm after the attack subsided. She wasn't capable of that level of an attack without her full Guardian powers. How was she able to do what she just did? Unfortunately, she was unable to finish questioning it as the second bullette turned the corner and rushed her with all its strength.

The beast lunged at the red haired girl. Its gapping maw ready to swallow her whole.

"Quintessence," Will instinctively shouted, and fired another powerful bolt of lightning that struck the creature hard and launched it back into the street before it stood and snarled at the woman.

* * *

Inside the building was a different story. Kit could barely land a blow on the knight he was fighting, and the two melee combatants had to be constantly dodging the powerful form of a bullette.

"We need to get out of here," Kit said as he saw Will launch the knight through the alleyway. He grinned as he now knew their escape route. "Austra we're leaving through the alleyway."

"Right," the monkey girl said over her shoulder as she hopped over the bullette and made a run for Will's position. The creature turned violently and ran after the girl.

"You can't escape," the knight screamed while blocking Kit's blade. Kit took the opportunity and kicked the knight square in the gut and thus launched the armored warrior into the powerful monster. His armor cracked and buckled as he was trampled by the large beast.

Kit followed Austra out into the alley before the three turned away from the snarling bullette and ran for the forest outside of town.

"Why don't they just follow us," Will asked.

"Those beasts are tamed," Kit said quickly, "they won't do anything unless their riders tell them to."

"And we handled them," Austra said before the group reentered the large forest that surrounded the town.

* * *

"I see," Frociel said having watched the entire battle through a strange painting. "So she controls Quintessence."

"I take it your knights have failed," Sheng angrily responded as he entered the mages chamber, "but I have already dealt with the problem in my own way."

"And how is that my lord," Frociel said as he continued to watch the young red head. He had taken an interest in her upon seeing her command her element.

"I have sent the White Shadow," Sheng said while stroking his beard. A smile was spread across his face.

"I see," Frociel commented. The White Shadow was Sheng's most skilled assassin. No one, except Sheng himself, had ever seen the person, and it was said that if you ever did. It would be the last thing your eyes would ever see. "Must we kill her though? She would make a perfect jewel for my collection."

"It is better that she is dead Frociel," Sheng said before he turned to leave the room.

"But I want that power," Frociel said grinning, "looks like I'll have to do this my own way."


	4. Sunlight Assassin

_Prophecy of Leementes_

_Chapter Three- Sunlight Assassin_

"Where exactly are we going," Will asked abruptly as the three continued to walk through the dense jungle.

"A city," Kit scowled as he and Austra walked farther ahead of Will, "don't worry though. Bullettes can't get through this dense of vegetation. We'll be safe from them."

"Oh joy," Will sighed as she hurried to catch up. She was also having a hard time getting through the thick vegetation.

"In a sea of green," she whispered from her perch in the tree above them. Her solid white eyes watched the group's march. "The red flower is the first to be seen."

Will felt something as she stopped to rest. It was like a small sting of static on the back of her neck, only it didn't hurt. Instead, it urged her to look upward into the tree. She listened to the little feeling and looked skyward only to see a branch higher up swaying in the breeze.

"Will are you coming," Austra screamed back and snapped Will out of her trance.

"Yeah," the red haired girl said as she continued to follow the other two.

* * *

Frociel pondered as he entered the dungeon are of his tower. There were shrieks that could only be made by the most inhuman of creatures. The lower level of his tower though was the place that he stored the most dangerous things in his collection. Frociel had an army of magically enhanced beings at his disposal, but he also had an army of monsters to use whenever he so wished.

He stopped at the bottom of the stairs. His hand cupped his chin as he tried to think of what to do. The White Shadow left no target alive, and he wanted that girl. The only other being that Frociel knew of that could control quintessence was that of the chaos beast Abaragus. That vile creature was hard enough to just try to capture, let alone tame.

"Something troubles you lord Frociel," a female voice rang into his ears. A being that had the lower body of a lion and the upper body of a beautiful female entered the area from behind the mage. Her golden blonde mane rested delicately on her back as she wrapped caring arms around her mage.

"Tis the girl with red hair," Frociel said in a calm tone. He brushed the sphinx off of him as he walked toward a large case. Within the glass covered display was an amazing assortment of jewels. Frociel had collected them during all the attempts at trying to overthrow the emperor and was pleased that there was room for just one more. The jewels themselves were that of people's souls. Their very essence and life-force comprised his collection. He continued to ponder the question while the sphinx approached him. Her padded feet made little noise as she crossed the stone floor.

"How is this woman a problem," the sphinx purred as she rubbed herself against him. "You are the most powerful magical being on the entire planet. Nothing short of Emperor Sheng dares to contest that."

"Yes, but even I have my limits," Frociel said calmly. He wanted that red head for his collection, and wondered what color her soul looked like. Would it be made of lightning because of her affinity for quintessence? So many unanswered questions ran through her body.

"Will I get the body my lord," the sphinx cooed while licking her lips playfully. She already knew what Frociel had in store for the young red haired maiden.

"I should get the body this time dear Egypt," a hissing noise said from the two's left. It came from a girl that had the upper body of a female human, but the lower body of a serpent. 

Her long green hair dropped all around her while she stared at the two with bandage covered eyes. "I haven't had a new statue in a long time, unless of course she is imperfect."

"Calm yourself Greece," Frociel said calmly. The two creatures intently waited for his answer before continuing their argument. "This girl would be too tough for either of you to defeat, and I would like to use the body for material."

"So you will make us a new sister," Egypt said with a slight purr, her eyes lit up with pleasure at the thought.

"Hopefully," Frociel responded, "but I must stop Sheng's White Shadow from butchering her."

"Allow me to go," Greece hissed with joy, but was soon saddened as the rattling of cage bars entered her ears."

"No," Frociel said as he pulled the chain on a monster that was half woman half bird. It screeched wildly as Frociel magically imparted the knowledge of its prey into the beasts mind. Then within seconds the bird creature took to the sky and began its hunt.

* * *

"We can rest here tonight," Kit said as he stopped on an open patch of land within the thick green forest. The bright orange sun was setting behind them, but Will was more preoccupied by the feeling that she was being watched. By what, though is what the girl wanted to know?

"Is something wrong Will," Austra asked only to see Will shake her head. Whatever the red haired girl was feeling, it was close but far away at the same time.

Her white eyes watched the group of three as they began to set up camp. Her hand clutched tightly to the hilt of her blade. The moment the sun finished setting she would strike. Her prey would be instantly slaughtered by the fact that they were caught off guard. Then the shriek echoed through the moist air.

The bird-like creature slammed into the group and screeched before soaring back into the air. The three had managed to avoid the dive bomb but now the beast circled above.

"What is that," Will asked while the three readied themselves for a fight.

"A harpy," Kit said as he drew his bow. "Damn that Sheng is a stubborn one."

The bird screeched again before it careened at the party its bird like feet aiming for Will. The group scattered as they tried to get under the cover of the nearby forest. They weren't expecting it to be so fast though. It plucked Will from the ground and held onto the girl's arms tightly as it returned to high above the trees.

Will struggled in the bird woman's grip, but it was to no avail. The creature was just too strong, but Will had a trick up her sleeve. She just hoped her powers still worked like they did when the Bullette Knights attacked. She concentrated on the task at hand and soon a blast of electrical current scored through the harpy's talons. The beast screamed in agony before letting Will drop.

In hind sight this wasn't the best of the red head's ideas. The air rushed through her hair as she fell quickly toward the ground. She closed her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her hopping to brace her landing, but she yelped as something grabbed tightly onto her leg.

"That wasn't very smart." Kit said in an annoyed tone as he held onto her leg. The half dragon's wings were fully extended and holding the two in the air with ease.

"Well I know that…now." Will crossed her arms and growled slightly at his comment.

"It returns." Kit announced as the harpy cruised toward them. Its wings bristled as it circled through the air.

* * *

"Will, Kit, are you okay?" Austra shouted up to the two. They didn't respond but she could tell they were fine. Then her eyes widened as a sharp pain shocked through her lower back. She turned looking down to find two shuriken lodged in her back. Her vision blurred as she fell to the ground. The form of a woman dressed in all white was the last thing she saw.

* * *

"We have to hit it hard." Kit said angrily. "Or it'll just keep coming."

"What do you have in mind?" Will asked before she was thrown higher into the air.

"Hit it with a lightning bolt." Kit screamed as he drew and arrow and aimed it at the fast moving bird. He would wait for the monster to flinch before firing his arrow.

"Right, Quintessence." Will screamed as she placed both palms together and blasted a large blast toward the bird. The feathered being dodged quickly but as it did an arrow crashed into its shoulder which sent it spiraling toward the ground.

Kit grinned at the thought that the beast would no longer bother them. He then gripped tightly onto the back of Will's armor as she fell past him. The two then landed and before long they returned to the clearing that the two had left Austra in. The two then gasp in shock and run toward the young monkey beings collapsed body.

"Austra, what happened?" Will screamed as she helped the girl up. Kit looked around into the trees for anything suspicious but couldn't see a thing. Something was wrong; to be able to defeat Austra without any sign of a struggle meant that they were in someone's trap.

"We should get out of here it could be…" Kit said before pain shot through his body. He looked down and growled as the solid white metal blade stabbed through his stomach.

Will's eyes widened in fright at what she was seeing. Kit was impaled by a long kantana and behind him was a girl about her age dressed solely in white. Even her hair was the bright pure color. The maiden was fast as she removed the sword from Kit's body and kicked him effortlessly aside. She then pointed the tip of the blade at Will her cold white eyes dug deeply into Will's peaceful chocolate ones.

The blade pulled back and then launched toward Will's stunned chest. The red head was then knocked aside and the blade struck deeply into Kit's chest. Will cried out as everything began to happen in slow motion. The blood covered blade pulled from one of her two guide's body and it once again turned on Will. The red head threw her arms up in defense sending a powerful crushing blow of lightning into the girl's sword. The white haired girl batted the blast away only and grinned before thrusting toward Will once again.

The last thing Will felt was unimaginable pain as the blade smashed into her shoulder. Her eyes shut as she cried out. Then the world fell silent around her. Except for a few clangs of metal on metal Will heard nothing.


	5. Alone

_Prophecy of Leementes_

_Chapter Four- Alone_

Will woke with a cough. Her shoulder no longer sent waves of pain through her body. She looked around and found that she was floating in a pool of gold colored water. The trees swayed in a gentle breeze that wrapped over her body. She tried to move and soon swam to shore. On the banks were a set of clothes that felt as though they were made out of silk. They were a bright blue with a silver trim. Will pulled herself from the water, and upon realizing that she was one hundred percent in her birthday suit decided to put the clothing on.

It was made for her, or at least felt that way. The darker blue cargo pants the tight but comfortable shirt. Everything was perfect. Then she remembered that woman. The one clad completely in white. Will placed a hand on her shoulder. She remembered theat she had been stabbed right there. She removed the cloth some to reveal a small scar on her joint. Her eyes watered a bit at this, but she quickly covered the small mark and looked on. It wasn't like it was noticeable or anything.

"Kit, Austra," Will screamed into the forest as she started walking around the pool of gold. Its surface glistened magnificently in the sunlight. How long had Will been in that thing, and how did she get in it.

"Kit, Austra," Will tried to get in touch with them again. She couldn't find them anywhere. She looked everywhere around the pool. She didn't want to leave it for some reason. She felt that she wanted to get back in, but she forced that thought to the back of her mind. She needed to find her companions.

A harsh wind blew over the field and the pool, and some of the water splashed out and onto Will's foot. The feeling of it touching just the cloth shoes that she wore filled her with a feeling of overwhelming joy and strength. With a smile she reached down to touch the water. It felt warm to the touch. It filled her with life and joy. It felt so good.

Will shook her head and broke the trance she was in. Both her arms were shoulder deep in the liquid. She pulled herself out. Looking up she noted that the sun was in a different position in the sky then when she went into the trance. It was then that she made an executive decision. She needed to get away from the pool. It had done something to her, like made her addicted to the touch of the water. Maybe that was the reason why she couldn't keep her eyes off of the shimmering gold surface.

A hiss from behind alerted the red haired girl, and she jumped quickly out of the way as a large snake cleaved into the water and pulled itself out. It was colored in a copper tone and easily outsized even Cedric.

"Like I didn't have enough of you at home." Will blew the hair out of her face and sparks flew from it. The snake lunged again, but met Will's outstretched palm and a blast of lightning. The power of the blast was stronger than anything Will had ever fired before. The snake was launched back into the forest and lay dead across the pond from her. Had the water given her this power? No, she needed to keep those thoughts out of her mind and needed to find a way home. That had to be her priority.

She turned from the pond and stuck her hands in her pockets. She started walking. She didn't know where she was heading, but she started walking. She might still even be being hunted by that assassin from before. The woman dressed in white. Did she put Will in that pool? Who knows? She couldn't find Kit or Austra anywhere. She didn't even know where she was.

Will soon came out of the forest and was standing atop a large cliff. Below her was a huge city that surrounded a much larger river. It was as good of a place as any to find cover. She lifted the hood on her new vest and walked toward the village.

The people of the city worked hard around her. She watched as they sold their wears. A blacksmith hammered at a blade while across from him a tailor worked on an elaborate dress. She also noticed that as she walked by the people would stare at her. Her hair was hidden wasn't it. She looked no different from anyone else without that.

"Nice clothes." A large man screamed at Will from behind. He crossed his arms in front of him and laughed a bit. His face was covered in a slight beard and he wore a basic brown shirt and torn brown pants.

"Yeah, so." Will took her hands out of her pockets and turned to look at the man. She had no idea where the clothes came from, so if he was going to pick a fight with her over that. Well, she'd show him.

----------------------------

Hay Lin poked at the inactive heart. The girls, plus Matt, were now sitting in the basement of the Silver Dragon. They had managed to sneak the heart out of Will's mom's possession.

"It's not doing anything." Matt said in an annoyed tone. The girls had told him about Will going missing, but what were they going to do just wait around. Action needed to be taken.

"It's not like we can tell the thing to find Will and that will be that." Cornelia crossed her arms and stared at him.

"No, but maybe." Taranee said as she grabbed the heart. It didn't respond as it would usually have if someone besides Will held it.

"Maybe what," Irma asked.

"I say we go to Candracar for more answers." Taranee said and the rest nodded in response. The fire guardian then swiped the heart through the air and opened a large fold.

-----------------------------

Cheering was heard as Will broke the man's nose. He just rushed her, but her reaction came so quick. Was she changing because she was on this planet or was it because of that pool. First her powers are at full strength, and she's not in guardian form. She fried a snake without even trying earlier and now she moved so fluidly that she couldn't even tell it was her fighting.

Will returned her hands into her pockets. She then turned and continued walking through the busy streets. The sun was starting to set and she had no place to stay. It could be bad except that she didn't have any money.

She sighed while sitting slumped on the steps of a large church. She looked up at the sky and wondered if anyone knew that she was gone. She hoped her friends would find her soon. She just wished that a fold would open in front of her and they would poor out to great her. She sat forward. That wasn't going to happen. Her friends had the heart true, but not even Will knew where she was. She couldn't just fold out of here this time.

"You look lost kid," a boy not much older than Will sat beside her. She still had the hood up so no one could see her hair, but the boy was also mysterious. He wore a black jacket that was open to reveal a white shirt. His jacket was trimmed in gold and matched his hair. His eyes were a mixture of yellow and green. They fascinated Will.

"And you would be," Will returned to looking down the street and into the forest.

"I could be a friend," the boy laughed a bit and placed a hand on Will's shoulder.

"You could also be someone that I don't want around." Will knocked his hand away and stood.

"Why so angry kid." The boy asked and stood slowly. Will was breathing heavily and her calm eyes watched him intently.

Why was she angry? The audacity of this guy to ask her that. She had been plucked from her home. From her friends and family, and for what so some Emperor that she cares nothing about can kill her. Then the people who saved her were apparently killed before her eyes. She had spent the entire day looking for them and couldn't find a trace of Kit or Austra anywhere. She was definitely sure that the two of them were dead. She was all alone.

Tears streamed down Will's face. This emperor abducted her and now she was alone. She didn't have Matt, or her mom. She didn't have W.i.t.c.h. Hell, she'd kill just to smell Blunk right now.

The boy's hand cupped her chin. He pulled her pointed down face up a little so that her eyes met his. She wrapped her arms around him. She didn't know why, but she just needed some relief. He calmly returned the embrace as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"You must think I'm weird. Crying into a stranger's chest." She pouted a little.

"Not at all. I am a priest of Holic." He petted Will on the head and let her cry. "It's my duty to help those in need."

"I need a place to stay." Will asked. The two released each other and she wiped the remaining tears from her face.

"The church of Holic is always open to strangers." He said with a calm grin. He pointed a hand forward toward the church. A soft smile crossed her face. At least she wouldn't be sleeping outside.

---------------------------------

The inside of the church was amazing. Gold trimmed the walls and large orange fires lit the entire room. A huge statue of a woman with six angel wings was the centerpiece for the alter. Her features were outlined in gold and her eyes were large rubies. Will though didn't have time to look at anything else as she was shown to a guest room in the lower part of the church. The boy and the other priests gave her the only key to the room and she was told that she could stay for as long as she would like.

"This isn't so bad." Will walked over and sat on the bed after the priest had closed the door. She looked out the window into the night. Leementes had two large blue moons that looked to be connected to one another. She looked around the rest of the room. It was simple wooden furniture. She guessed that she would have to get used to it. After all, she could be here on this strange world for the rest of her life. The thought of which caused tears to roll down her cheeks.

She laid down on the bed and as she watched the sky through the window she slowly drifted off to sleep.


	6. Mood Swings

Atop the pristine silver clouds sat the magnificent fortress of infinity. It was here, among this peaceful sky and strong stone walls that the Council of Candracar convened. Within the walls four Guardians of Infinity and one of the three Regents of Earth addressed the council.

"The Keeper has gone missing." The Oracle, a bald man that stood in the center of the council, placed a hand to his chin. "And the fact that I did not sense or see this concerns me."

"Do you know if there is a way to find her?" Taranee asked and all of the eyes in the group looked at the Oracle. They were hoping that someone on Candracar would be able to try something.

"What happens when you try to contact Will telepathically, Taranee?" Halinor, the previous Guardian of fire, asked in a caring tone. Her eyes showed the worry that the other guardians felt.

"Just static. It's as if she was out of range." Taranee tapped her head some then sighed. She also didn't have the same headache that she had when Halinor and the others tried to contact her from inside Nerissa's seal.

"Perhaps if we where to try together." Halinor asked while looking to the Oracle. He expressed that it was worth a try, but after a few moments the two opened their eyes and shook their heads.

"There is one thing that we could try." The Oracle said as he walked up to Taranee. "However, it can be very dangerous."

"We just want Will back." Matt expressed his opinion. It happened to be the opinion of all of the red haired guardian's friends at that moment, but that was different. Taranee nodded and soon the group was teletransported to the chamber of the Aurameres.

"Luba," the Oracle spoke to the cat like woman. "We are going to try to find the Keeper. It may mean that we have to use the Communion."

Luba's eyes widened and she nodded. She placed her hands together and the five Aurameres reacted by flashing. The four that represented Fire, Water, Earth, and Air flashed three times, but it was the fifth one. Will's Auramere wouldn't stop. Luba started to hyperventilate and back away.

"What wrong," Hay Lin asked noticing the worry and fear in Luba's eyes.

"This is impossible. The Keeper would have to be in the form you five took to defeat Cedric just to attempt to keep this up." Luba placed a hand over her mouth. She could feel the Aurameres and here there connection to the Guardians. While the other four were normal, though a little high in connection Will's was at least three times the other guardians, and it was still growing.

"What is it my friend?" The Oracle asked. Luba had dropped to a knee. He had no idea why, was there something wrong with the Aurameres. If Luba was saying something like that then the Communion would work easier.

"As all of you know you each have a connection with the Aurameres, through the Heart of Candracar." Luba explained and got nods from the group. "I can sense how powerful that connection is, and each of you four Guardians connections are normal for the moment. They would grow if you were in Guardian form, but if I had to say anything. You all are at least at twelve to thirteen percent."

"What does this have to do with finding Will?" Matt asked only for the Oracle to raise his hand.

"And Will's is?" Taranee gulped. If it was zero did that mean that Will was dead? The rest of the girl's looked just as worried. They wanted there to be a number. Any number but zero.

"Forty-seven percent." Luba said calmly. "She would have to be one with her element just to keep living under that level of connectivity, but that would not explain why it is increasing."

"Then the Communion would work." The Oracle said with a smile.

"Okay, what is this Communion thing anyway?" Irma asked as she looked around the room. She was a little more worried about Will's safety at first, but now that they knew she was alive.

"It is an ancient magic in which we use the connection a Guardian has to an Auramere in order to obtain contact with that Guardian." Luba spoke.

"So the higher the connection the better." Taranee pushed her glasses up. She still didn't know how it would be of any help in contacting Will, and she was still questioning why the Oracle was deciding to help. He had to know what was going on, but the thing was that he was not willing to tell.

"Taranee, Halinor, please step forward." The Oracle spoke with a sigh. "We will use Will's Auramere to enhance your telepathic power."

"Okay," Taranee said in a collected tone. There had to be something more to this. Something that made this have to be worth it.

"It is best to advise you that you must be careful." Halinor said. "I will be there to help, but this could cause damage to both minds."

"What," Taranee yelled, "don't you think it is better that you told me that sooner."

"Taranee," Hay Lin said with a smile. "Do it for Will. She'd do the same for us. At least try to let her know we're looking for her."

Taranee gulped and looked towards Luba. Halinor then began giving instructions and Taranee followed as she closed her eyes and concentrated.

-----------------------

The young fire guardian found herself in an ashen desert. The sand glistened in deep silver. Flashes of lighting cracked across the surface of the moving sand. In front of her was a figure, but she couldn't make out who it was. Was it Will.

"Will, is that you?" Taranee mentally screamed as loud as she could. The figure picked itself up. Its huge wings ending in terrible large plates. Spikes jutted every which way and lightning arched all around it.

"I am Abaragus. What is your name Fire Maiden?" It was in front of Taranee so quickly. She didn't even see it close the gap.

"Taranee Cook," she introduced herself. The being wasn't exactly acting hostile. "I'm sort of looking for someone."

"If it is the girl with red hair." Abaragus looked up at the top of a dune behind Taranee. Taranee turned to see Will glaring at the creature, or was it at her. With a crack some of the spines detached from Abaragus' body and flew around Taranee. Taranee watched as Will rushed forward, but then felt a slight tingle as the spines all fired blasts of black lightning at once.

-----------------------

"Taranee," Will shot up in her bed. She was shaking and was having trouble catching her breath. This world was tormenting her even in her dreams now. She didn't know how much more she could take.

It was a tapping sound atop the dresser that drew Will's attention. A small creature, that looked like a four legged insect made out of an erector set, landed short of Will's bed and then climbed up. It shook itself a little and nudged against Will. It was as though it was trying to cheer the girl up.

"Hey there," Will poked the metallic creature and it backed up in response before taping Will's hand. Will giggled at it and the creature scuttled around her. It then stopped and lay by the girl's side as a dog would do for its master.

Will smiled at the small thing as she got out of bed and put her clothes back on. The sun was shining brightly through the window of her room. The sounds of the bustling city came out and about around her. She flipped up the hood of her vest and walked to the door. She stopped and turned to reach out her hand to the creature. "You want to come?"

The creature jumped up at Will's question and was soon rushing up her leg to rest slightly on her shoulder. Will smiled and left the room. Maybe with this thing to take care of she wouldn't be as lonely.

---------------------------

"Well hello stranger?" The priest from last night greeted Will at the bottom of the stairs. He wore a friendly smile and one of his hands was in his pockets. "You seem to have picked up a new friend."

"Yeah," Will smiled to the boy. The insect on her shoulder turned and moved to her other shoulder. "I don't know what I'm going to name him though. If he's a him."

"I'm sure you'll think of something. I didn't get to introduce myself last night. The name's Daniel." He grinned wildly and pointed his thumb at himself.

"I'm Will." She stuck out a hand and smiled wider. She needed to get used to new people. So why not start here. "I was thinking of going into town for a while. I could use a guide."

"I'd be happy to oblige." Daniel said as a mischievous smirk played at his lips. "But it is such a nice day…" He reached up quickly and pulled down Will's hood before she had a chance to react. His eyes widened in shock as he saw Will's red hair puff out around her head. He looked around to ensure that no one else could see her hair and pulled the hood back onto Will's head. "Well, now I know why you keep covered up."

Will grabbed hold of Daniel's wrists as he pulled back. A flash of lightning shot through her eyes as she glared angrily at him. She held tightly as he tried to pull away. Her breathing became heavy. "You…"

"I won't tell anyone." Daniel winced as Will's grip tightened onto his wrist. He felt a slight shock as she held tightly onto the boy.

"How do I know you're not with Sheng?" Will demanded through a growl. She had an angry tone and her eyes hardened slightly.

"I…" Will squeezed harder and more flashes of lightning shimmered in her eyes.

"How do I know?" Will yelled slightly. Thankfully the church was empty at this time of day and no one was around to hear the girl yell. The insect hopped around her shoulder as electricity hopped from its pieces. It shook a little and the shocks had no effect on it.

"You don't okay," Daniel pulled himself loose. He curled back and stepped away from Will. His eyes showed fear of her. She averted her gaze and stuck her hands within her pockets. "You just have to trust me."

"Okay," Will looked back to him apologetically. "I'm sorry. It's just."

"It's alright." Daniel replied while he shook his wrist. "I can understand. Sheng had my parents killed when I was young so I'm even sketchy of people who work for him. I kind of assumed that you might have been on his side last night, but now I know you're not. Kinda."

"I'm sorry okay." Will snapped and turned towards the boy. He grinned and slid back. "I'm going for that walk now."

"I'll still come with you. At least for some company." Daniel grabbed a strange staff with a large cross on it. He then caught up to the hooded girl and the two left the church.

---------------------

"Frociel," Sheng walked to a window of his throne room and looked into the daytime sun. He looked over his shoulder at his mage with a silent glare. "I have received word that you sent one of your monsters to attack the girl."

"I merely wished to give your assassin some help locating her prey." Frociel was on one knee and a grin grew on his face.

"I see," Sheng reached up and stroked his long white beard.

"I take it that she is still on the hunt, my lord." Frociel said with confidence. Egypt was already on route to the red haired girl's last location. He was sure that his sphinx could track the girl down and bring her to him. Then and only then would the power of quintessence be his.

"She will bring me the girl's head by the end of the day." Sheng turned toward Frociel. "The girl is in the seaside city of Lavensuer."

"Really, my lord." Frociel chuckled a bit.

"Yes, but in case she fails me again." Sheng walked across the hall to a mirror. He tapped it and it rippled like water. He saw the trader and reheard the trader's words. "We must think of a contingency plan."

------------------------

"You seem to be in a better mood." Daniel said to Will after she had a friendly conversation with a jewelry vender. Will was smiling and kept walking alongside the boy. The vender had given her a gold bracelet with a small emerald in the center.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Will glared to her side before returning to look ahead of herself. The insect had crawled down and was fiddling with accessory. That was when Will felt the small tingle on the back of her neck. The last time she had felt that tingle that woman in white was around.

"Well, the way you snapped at me earlier." Daniel said as he looked out into the crowd. He noted that Will had become nerved by something that was there but unseen. He tried not to think about it.

She walked along the roof. Her prey was now with a boy. A priest of Holic. He would be a challenge if she wanted to get close. Then there was that damn creature on the girl's arm. It prevented the girl's death before with an acidic mist. She barely escaped with her life, but the creature still posed a problem. It seemed to protect the red head. Why the creature did so was beyond her.

She jumped to the next roof and followed the two until they were alone in an alleyway. The girl was not a skilled fighter. So now would be the time to strike. This time she would not fail. This time the red haired girl would be lying in a pool of her blood.


End file.
